


RTX

by Nicoleexx



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, RTX, fem!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicoleexx/pseuds/Nicoleexx
Summary: You're finally at RTX!  When you crash and pass out, you wake up to a familiar laugh.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi-chapter AH fic and I hope you like it!  
> I'm completely open to suggestions and I'm still learning to write but I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> Nicoleexx

Three years it's taken me to save up for this. Three years of crappy retail jobs. The words ‘I'm sorry we don't have that in stock.’ and ‘would you like fries with that?’ will haunt me for the rest of my life. But it was all worth it to be here. 

RTX Austin. I've been here for a full day and its still hasn't quite sunk in.

“I'm so happy”  _ oops, did i say that out loud? _

Alyson laughs “That's great Y/N but I'm dying for something to eat.” she stretches her arms above her head “Those lines were killer” 

We walked through the halls in comfortable silence for a while when Alyson suddenly perks up.

“Oh! We should get McDonald's! I haven't been in years!” she spins around so see my blank expression “Right,” she giggles “the work thing. Maybe not then”

“Yeah maybe not” I laugh. “Let's go to a proper place Allie, you know, real food” Alyson hums in reply and I start to sway slightly. I put my hand to my head and stop walking, trying to steady myself.

“Whoa, Y/N are you okay? You're really pale” she frowns at me and grabs my free arm to steady me. “Sit down man, before you faint or something” she helps me down to the floor and I rest my head on the wall behind me.

“I'm fine, I guess I shouldn't have drank so much last night” Alyson laughs, shakes her head at me and stands up.

“You are _such_ a lightweight dude, I'll go get you a drink and some pain killers. You're so weird you know, If I didn't like you so much I’d’ve ditched you years ago” she starts to walk away as I rest my head on my knees “Thanks Allie, you're the best” I shout as loud as I can. I barely hear the ‘I know’ called back before everything fades to darkness.    



	2. Chapter 2

“Hey are you okay?” I feel a hand on my shoulder, shaking me softly as to not move me too much.

“Yeah, I guess” I groan out, my hands fly to my head and try to sooth the pounding headache I seem to have gained. I try to open my eyes but the light is too harsh and I squeeze them shut again. 

The stranger laughs. 

_ Huh, that sounds really familiar. _

“Now, what's a lovely lass like you doing on the floor?” I hear that the stranger is British immediately and a slight smile comes to my face.  _ One of my own people at least. _

I bring my knees up to my chest and rest my head on them, embarrassed at passing out in the middle of rtx. 

“I'm incredibly tired, I haven't slept in a while and drinking so much last night didn't help” I clarify, resting my back against the wall I'd sat at before passing out. “Oh God, I didn't snore did i?”

The stranger hums in what seems like thought. 

“No, you're good. How long is a while?” the stranger shifts and sit next to me, keeping a modest distance.

“Like, maybe 7 o’clock yesterday morning ?” I say blushing, lifting my hand to rub my neck.

“Bloody hell! That's almost 36 hours! How are you even functioning?” I smile to myself at his obvious concern, though I quickly become embarrassed again.

“Not very well, obviously”

I hear him laugh again. I definitely know that laugh. 

Blinking through the pain, i finally open my eyes and I freeze.

“Well, don't you have gorgeous eyes” he laughs at my realization as to who he is.  _ Gavin David Free. is sitting next to me. On the floor. Oh. my. God. _

“Guess the cat's out the bag” he laughs “ you obviously know who I am, so pray tell, who are you?”

“Errm , I'm Y/N” I'm able to stammer out.

“Well, Y/N. let's get you some food so you don't pass out again yeah?” he stands and holds out his hand, offering to help me up.

Barely moving on my own accord, I lift my own hand and place it in his “okay” I whisper, letting him pull me up to my feet.


	3. Chapter 3

Shifting in my chair, i'm in complete disbelief at what’s happening and briefly consider that i’m still asleep, dreaming all this up.

I pinch my leg under the table and jump a little at the pain.

“You okay there Y/N?” Gavin asks, amusement shining in his eyes.

“Huh? Oh! Yeah i'm fine” I try to play it off and clear my throat. Burying my face in the menu trying to hide my flushed cheeks.

My eyes scan over the words and just as i'm about to decide, my phone buzzes in my pocket and I jump again.

Pulling the object out under the table and hiding my blush again when I hear Gavin chuckle, I see my phone's screen lit up with a picture of myself and Allie from a few years back. 

Springing to me feet I take in Gavin's raised eyebrows and surprised features.

“I'm sorry” I rush out “I've got to take this.” I spin on the spot and rush to the bathroom, leaving Gavin's confused questions behind.

 

Closing the door behind my I press my thumb to the green button and call out a timid “Hello?”

A strong worried voice fills my ear.

“Where the hell are you?!” Alyson shouts at me, “I come back with a can of Pepsi and some painkillers to find no best friend. So where. The hell. Are you?” she punches the words into me and I wince with every pause.

“Well...” I start.

“I don't want to hear any excuses! “ she interrupts. “I swear this better be good or so help me, you will never live this down. ‘’Hey, y/n’” she mocks “‘ remember when you ditched me in the middle of a foreign country and just fucking disappeared? Yeah good times.” which is Alyson speak for ‘I was worried, you idiot’. She takes a breath and I wait to see if she’ll continue her rant but all I get in return is, “Well?”

“ Allie you will never guess what his happening to me right now.” I try to keep the excitement from my voice but fail miserably.

I can feel Alysons worry melt away when she replies with an equally excited “What?”

“ I am at dinner with” I drag out the sentence and and picture Allie getting impatience. “Gavin fucking free.” I finish.

“No. No fucking way, you're fucking lying. Don't you dare” she says in obvious disbelief.

“I swear Allie, on all that I love and care about. I'm about to eat dinner with Gavin free.”

“How? What? Right now? Where?” With every word her voice rises and I can just see her bouncing on the balls of her feet like she's right in front of me. “I swear Y/N if your lying I will castrate you.” I laugh at the statement and give her the address.

“Please hurry, i'm dying. I don't know what to talk about” I whine slightly and she laughs.

“I'm on my way. Oh my god” the last words whispered as she hangs up the phone. 

I put my phone back into my pocket, quickly collect myself. I do a mirror check and take a deep breath before opening the door to return to the table, and to Gavin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-warning to anyone who thinks I’ll update regularly, that is definitely not the case, I kind of upload whenever I have anything written... Which isn't often so sorry if you're waiting for new chapters! There's not much I can do with juggling life and writer's block. I'm still really new to writing so I kind of lose myself when I can't think of anything so again, I'm sorry. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like it! Any criticisms and suggestions on where the story should go I'm completely open too! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Nicoleexx


	4. Chapter 4

I turn the corner from the bathroom and see Gavin talking to the waiter with a menu in his hand.

He spots me across the room and flashes me a bright smile, a smile that warms my heart and calms my nerves instantly.

The waiter nods at Gavin and makes her way back to her station as I walk back to the table. I take a deep breath and sink into my chair.

“So, um... “ I start, my voice sounding weak “that was my best friend. We came together and I've got our room key. I'm sorry but I invited her here. She has nowhere to go and I'm the only person she knows here.” I press my lips together to stop my continuous ramblings and blush bright red. I can feel the nervous energy radiating off me at the prospect of upsetting Gavin when he's been so kind to me.

Gavin's smile drops a bit, along with my heart and I brace myself for the inevitable disappointment, but a second later, a smile stretches across his face again.   

“Say no more” Gavin laughs “can't leave the poor lass stranded now can we? Told our lovely waiter we needed a few more minutes, so take your time” his eyes flick down to his menu and he begins to read. I let out a breath and relax into my chair as I read over the words in front of me.

 

After a few minutes of silence and rumbling of our stomachs, our waiter comes by to take our orders.

After scribbling on her pad, she leaves with a ‘service smile’. I look up at Gavin with an awkward look on my face, very aware that there's no longer a distraction in the form of a menu.

I can't help thinking ‘God, I hope Allie gets here soon.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm glad you're still here!  
> Heres something small you can sink your teeth into, and seeing as its so small, ill give you another treat too! A second new chapter right away! yay!
> 
> as always, criticisms are welcome, as well as suggestions! Don't be afraid I promise I won't get offended! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Nicoleexx


	5. Chapter 5

Gavin, seeming to sense my awkwardness, clears his throat.

“So,” he sits up in his seat “how long have you been a fan?”

I start at his sudden voice and redden when I realise I didn't hear his question from being so out of it.

“Of Roosterteeth” he laughs “how long have you been a fan?” He rests his chin on his hands, clearly interested in my answer

“Oh!” I find myself sitting straighter, feeling a sense of relaxation and smiling with comfort and ease.

“I guess since 2012, at least that's when I actively started to watch.”

 

Before he could reply, a different waitress returned with our food. As she left she flashed Gavin a sly wink. Gavin laughs at the sour look on my face and asked: “so what got you hooked?” I shake the glare off my face and turn to face Gavin, grabbing my fork.

“It was a COD video actually, I couldn't stop laughing and I just had to keep watching.” I smile at the memory and see Gavin's face filled with pride.

 

“I'm surprised you didn't say ‘Rage Quit’ he brings his own fork to his mouth and takes a bite.

 

“You'd think so wouldn't you, seems to be the popular answer at least,” I say after swallowing my food. “I actually watched a behind the scenes rage quit about a year or so before the COD video. Just didn't grip me you know?” I take a sip of my water and watch Gavin's face fall.

“What you don't like Michael boi?” offence tangled in his words and I almost choked on my drink.

“NO! No! God no! I love Michael!” I grab a napkin and wipe my mouth “ I guess I just wasn't ready for you lot to take over my life” I laugh as I see the relief wash over Gavin and he slumps in his chair with a huff.

“Love him do you?” He mocks slightly “ He your favorite then?” a cheeky smile adorns his face as he leans forward in his chair again.

My face flushes red and I just know Gavin sees it.

“Not exactly” I reply meekly

Gavin sits up straight “oh really?” he seems invested in my answer to his next question “who is then”

I clear my throat, embarrassed “well now, that would be telling” I raise my fork back to my mouth and take a bite.

“Oh come off it!” Gavin squawks and I have to cover my mouth before I laugh and spray food all over him “tell me!” he insists

“Ok, its Jeremy” the look on his face almost makes me backtrack and confess that it's actually him. I can't help but want to put that dazzling smile back in its rightful place.

“Your my favorite slow-mo guy though, promise not to tell dan?” Gavin laughs at that and sends a wink my way.

“You got it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely could've merged these two chapters, but where's the fun in that!
> 
> Happy reading!  
> Nicoleexx


	6. Chapter 6

We find ourselves in a nice silence, which I'm happy to say was very comfortable. I peek up to look at Gavin through my lashes and find him looking back at me. My cheeks flush and flick my eyes back to my plate, taking a small bite.

 

Just as I swallow and open my mouth to talk, a voice that is neither mine nor Gavins makes me jump.

“Oh my God!” I swing my head to look at the source and see allies face filled with awe. “You totally weren't lying!” her eyes are locked on Gavin's face and I clear my throat to bring her attention to me.

“Allie, this is Gavin,” I gesture to him and she laughs.

“Oh, I know who he is” her lips snap shut when I send a glare her way.

“Gavin,” I lock eyes with him and my body fills with warmth “this is Alyson.” I gesture to her and his eyes follow the direction, sending a bright smile her way.

“Nice to meet you, love.” he takes her hand and shakes it. As she turns to grab a chair, I see the blush in her cheeks and feel myself grow cold. Gavin waves over the waitress and asks for another menu and I find myself staring at the space between Allie and Gavin, getting prickles of jealousy through my whole body. Allies, out of the two of us, has always been the one who got the guy, given she's a solid 10 and I'm a mild 6. I watch them interact for a few moments, noticing little things, a hair flip here an arm touch there. I feel the frown set on my face.

_ It's never going to happen anyway, I'm sulking for no reason. _

Taking in the reality check, I shake the bitterness off and join in the conversation.

After a while, I notice I start to relax and enjoy myself, and the company I'm keeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurray! New chapter!
> 
> I'm really enjoying writing this at the moment, I hope I continue to do so. So far I've got a pretty good idea where I'm going with this but I've no idea how it'll end. Fingers crossed I figure it out eh?
> 
> happy reading!  
> Nicoleexx


	7. Chapter 7

After we've all finished eating and conversation starts to dwindle, we all get ourselves ready to leave and go back to our respective hotels. After all, we've got another day of RTX to go.

 

As Allie and I pull out or purses to pay, Gavin bolts up and starts to laugh.

“Oh no you don't!”

He throws over his shoulder as he basically runs to the waiter's station, pulling his wallet out on the way.

Allie throws me a look that I can't help but laugh at.

We finish collecting our things and I stack the plates together which makes Allie laugh.

“You always do that, and I've never asked you why.” she says, still laughing.

“Momma didn't raise no animal” I reply simply. Allie bursts out laughing and draws some unwelcome looks from the other customers in the restaurant. I pull her to the side away from the table, giving space to the cleaners and to wait for Gavin out of way.

 

“I swear, I'm going to slip a twenty in his pocket” Allie mumbles after calming down.

“I refuse to let him pay for me.  I crashed your date, for Christ's sake.”

I turn bright red “what? Don't be ridiculous! It wasn't a date” I say, burying my face in my hands. “Gavin would never go for me.” My words are muffled but Allie still hears, judging from her snort and sarcastic “yeah right, whatever you say.”

  
  


Before I can reply, Gavin comes up to us, stopping further conversation from happening.

“You ready to go ladies?” he says, bowing to us. I smile and curtsy as Allie says

“Sure thing Gavino” she finger guns at him and starts making her way to the door.

I move to follow her but feel a hand on my arm, stopping me.

I turn to see Gavin's face flushed and my heart picks up the pace, enough for me to feel it beating out my chest.

 

“You should follow me on twitter.” he says shyly and It makes me start at how out of character it felt.

“I do” I reply, just a quite.

“Oh! Then I should follow you! “ he says perking up a bit. I laugh and give him my twitter handle, watching him closely as he frantically pulls his phone out his back pocket.

He types my handle into the apps search function and swings the screen my way, allowing me to pick the right account and smiling, as he puts his phone back in its place.

“ we should get out there before Allie sends in a search party.” I say, breaking the trance that seems to have fallen over us.

Gavin smiles the brightest he has all night and I lose my breath.

All I can do is stare at him and try to start breathing again.

He leans towards me and for one fleeting, glorious second, I think he's about to kiss me. That's when I feel his hand take mine and pull me towards the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for getting this far!
> 
> I hope you're enjoying this story, and if you are, consider dropping me a comment? 
> 
> I'd really appreciate it.
> 
> okay, enough fishing for compliments!   
> Happy reading!
> 
> Nicoleexx


	8. Chapter 8

As we're walking out the door, we almost bump straight into Allie on her way back in.

“Oh! There you are!” she says turning to walk back outside. “Come on Y/N we need to get back. You too Gav, there's still another day of RTX to go. We don't want you passing out like our girl here” she jokes and Gavin laughs loud dropping my hand to flop his arm over my shoulder.

“Definitely not,” he says to Allie, then pulls me close to him. “Get some sleep Y/N, I'll find you tomorrow.” he whispers in my ear and I shiver at his warm breath on my neck.

“Promise?” I find myself asking.

“I promise.

 

His arm leaves my shoulder and I shiver again but this time from the cold. I watch him say goodbye to Allie and turn to walk down the street, throwing a wave over his shoulder.

 

I pull out my phone and smile at the notification from Twitter but ignore it in favour of the uber app. I type in our destination and wait for a driver to confirm, then pick us up.

 

I look up at Allie, whos been suspiciously quiet since Gavin left, to see the biggest smile on her face.

“What?” I say defensively, a little irritated at the look on her face.

“You like him, don't you Y/N” she states, no hint of a question in her voice.

My eyes widen and fly to the floor. I start to stammer out my denial.

“What? No! Why would you say that? I mean sure he's cute and he's been apart of my life for a long time, obviously not in person and only as a personality on a screen” I shuffle my feet the entire time and looking everywhere but her.

“God, I'm rambling and you've still got that stupid smile on your face. You're not buying any of this are you.” I stop talking and just stare at the ink-black sky, trying to catch my breath.

I hear Allie chuckle “nope! Now stop moping, our uber is here.”

She all but drags me into the car and calls out a polite hello to our driver.

I spend most of the ride back to the hotel in silence, letting Allie talk to our diver as I daydream. I can help feel excited about the possibilities tomorrow brings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is shaping up to be a lot longer than I thought it'd be...
> 
> I'm not complaining as long as you don't! 
> 
> Okay, real talk... I've no idea where to go from here. Any and all suggestions are welcome and appreciated.
> 
> Thank you and happy reading! 
> 
> Nicoleexx


	9. Chapter 9

I'm roused awake by my phone’s alarm, shouting at me to get up and start the day.

Rolling over and swinging my arm, I blindly try to find the device and silence the beeping.

When quite falls over the room, I turn to see Allie still dead asleep.

 

Pulling myself into a sitting position, I open up my phone and tap on the twitter app.

I scroll through my feed for a few minutes before I come across a tweet from Gavin.

 

@GavinFree

Day 1 of RTX was an absolute dream boat. Very excited for the Achievement Hunter panel at the end of Day 2. Who’s going?

  
  


I type out a quick ‘me!’ reply and click on his account.

Seeing the ‘follows you’ next to his account fills me with joy and I can't help but squeal and wiggle around.

 

One way to recover from a freak out is being hit in the face by a pillow. A pillow which was apparently thrown by Allie.

 

“Shut up Y/N! I swear on all that it holey, I will end you.” she glares at me through her golden nest, I throw myself on her and just laugh.

 

“Come on Allie! Up and at 'em.” I say between fits of giggles “another fun packed day of RTX awaits!”

She replies by burying her head in her arms and groaning for a good 30 seconds before growing silent again.

 

“RIGHT!” her sudden, loud voice fills the air and makes me jump.

She starts collecting her clothes and make-up, talking as she goes.

“The the kettle on. I'm going to get ready and seeing as you woke me up, I expect a brew to be waiting for me.”

The click of the bathroom door is the last thing I hear and I take a moment to appreciate the quite, knowing that later today I'll be in a crowded, loud and busy convention centre.

 

I take a deep breath and get up from my spot on Allie bed, flicking the kettle on as I prep our cups.

While waiting for the kettle to boil, I quickly get dressed myself.

The kettle flicks off and I pour out our respective drinks.

 

I settle into the desk chair in our room and take a long slip, looking up when the bathroom door opens and Allie walks out.

 

“Christ Al! Is there a hairdresser in there or what?” I exclaim

 

She laughs and gives me a twirl.

“It's all me baby!” she winks, still showing off.

 

“Well get over here and work your magic on this mess!” I say, pointing to my head and take another sip.

 

“Patience my dear grasshopper,” she says “tea always comes first.” Allie makes ‘grabby hands’ for the cup sitting next to me and I hand it over happily.

We talk excitedly about our plans for the day. Which panels we want to see and what time our signings are at.

Allie managed to bag an Ellie/burnie signing and I got my hands on a Gavin/dan signing.

 

“I wonder how he's going to play it,” Allie said, rubbing her chin.

 

“ What do you mean?” I bring my cup up and drain the last of my tea.

 

“Well, he can't exactly go ‘Hey there Y/N! I had fun at dinner last night!” the fangirls would go insane!” she finished her cup too and I suddenly pale.

 

“Shit. I didn't think about that” I shrink in my chair, not as excited to see him as I was a few minutes ago.

 

“Don't worry Y/N, he knows that'd happen just as much as you do. He's not going to drop you in it like that. Now come on!” she says, standing up and depositing her cup on the desk beside her. “I've got some magic to work” Allie rubs her hands together menacingly, and I suddenly don't feel so safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! New chapter!
> 
> Boo! No Gavin!
> 
> I know I know, but this story is about you dear reader! and I'm afraid there may be little to no Gavin in the next chapter too... which I'm currently writing so hopefully it'll be up later today!
> 
> anyhoo I hope you still liked it!
> 
> Happy reading! 
> 
> Nicoleexx


	10. Chapter 10

Hair and makeup done, cups washed and hotel door locked, we made our way to the convention centre.

It doesn't take long seeing as it's only a 5-minute car ride away.

 

“This is amazing Allie.” I saw with the same awe as yesterday. “ thank you so much for coming with me” I tell her, looking her straight in the eye.

She looks a bit teary at my gratitude. She throws her arms over my shoulders “ I could say the same thing to you!” she squeezes me and I get a bit emotional too. We hold each other until the car stops and we get out.

As soon as the car door snaps shut, the driver shoots off for his next customer and we make our way inside.

 

We make our way from panel to panel and after a few hours, we decide to take some time to ourselves before we split up for our signings, which conveniently are happening at the same time.

 

“Man I love this place” I sigh, flopping into a recently free beanbag.

“You love the people, not the place.”Allie copies my action into the green beanbag next to my yellow one. “We could be in the middle of a field in the pouring rain and you'd still love it.”

She takes a sip from her water bottle and closes her eyes.

 

“When did you get so wise?” I laugh and take a drink myself. She claps her hands together like she's praying and hums.

 

“Well, my child.” she opens one eye and looks at me. “I have always been wise.”

It takes all I have in me to not burst out in the most obnoxious laugh, and I settle with a simple

“Ah! Of course. Apologies oh wise one”

Allie starts to laugh but the sound falls short and she gasps instead.

 

I tilt my head towards her and see she's staring at the corner of the room and before I have time to question what's she's looking at or even look myself, she bursts with a quite string of “Jeremy, Jeremy, Jeremy, Jeremy.” my head flies in the direction she's looking and it doesn't take long for my feet to start moving towards him.

I know without looking that Allie has followed me from the sound of her feet. We both briskly walk towards Jeremy Dooley, whos standing right in front of us for an impromptu signing. We were a fair ways away when we noticed he was there so a lot of people got to him before us.

 

Quickly, we joined the queue that had formed before a guardian could cap it and rush to find something for him to sign.

 

We settle on our badges and wait for our turn to meet him.

We spend a good 15 minutes queuing before were even remotely close to the front and our excitement starts to rise.

 

Finally, its Allies turn, who managed to worm her way in front of me at some point, and I can't help but bounce on the balls of my feet.

A guardian asks me if I'd like to get a picture with Jeremy. I, of course, say yes and hand her my phone with the camera open and turn back to Jeremy.

Allie gives Jeremy a hug and walks away, a skip in her step and I make my way towards him.

 

“Hey how's it going!” he says and I do my best to keep my squeal at bay.

 

“Good, thank you!” I say, handing him my badge. He smiles and sets to sign it for me.

“Your accent is so much stronger in person!” I blurt out.

“You think so?” he laughs handing me back my freshly marked badge. We both turn to the Guardian holding my phone, he puts his arm over my shoulders and we both smile. She clicks the button a couple times, hoping to get a few good ones and I turn to hug Jeremy.

The Guardian hands me back my phone and starts to usher me away.

 

“It was nice to meet you!” he calls at me before turning to the next person in line,

I shout a quick “you too” back to him, unsure if he could hear me or not before meeting back up with Allie.

 

“I can't believe I just met my future husband,” she says with a shine in her eyes.

 

I laugh and pull her towards the door. “Come on,” I say, looking at the clock on my phones lock screen “the signing lines are almost open.”

 

We make our way to the beginning of the ques and make a plan of where to meet after we're done and split up.

Joining the correct ques was easy. The guardians scanned my ticket and pointed me in the right direction.

 

Everyone with a Gavin and Dan ticket was all gathered in one place and before the queue was formed, the Guardian in charge gave us the ground rules.

 

“How are you all? Are you all happy?!” he shouted to the crowd, we all cheered in response and he waited for us to settle before he started talking again. “Listen up guys cause I don't want any misunderstanding or have to repeat myself okay? Now, you all can have two things signed if you wish. Your fine to take your time and ask questions. You won't be pressured to hurry up but we ask you to please be mindful of the people in the line behind you. You WILL all be seen. Please don't worry or panic. Thank you for listening. Now, could I get all VIPs up front please.” he waves his hands in a beckoning manner and a group of people start to gather in front of him. They start to queue and the lead guardian checks their badges as they pass.

“Okay, now the rest of you please!” I all but run to the front and get about 6th in the standard ticket queue.

 

After about 10 minutes of waiting, the people all around me chatting and laughing, Gavin and Dan appear from behind a screen. The whole room erupts into cheers and woos which only get louder as the other signing guests appear from behind there own screens.

 

Excitement bubbles in my chest at the thought of speaking to Gavin again and I can't help but join in the cheering.

 

The line slowly starts to move and I clutch my badge.

Time passes and a lot of people get through the line. I'm maybe 15 people back when Gavin looks up and spots me. His face brightens and he starts to lift his arm and wave before realising what he's about to do. His arm darts back to his side and I can see the faintest hint of pink on his cheeks. I can't help but giggle a little. He turns his attention back to the person in front of him but for the rest of my time in the line, he kept sneaking glances my way.

 

“Oh Em Gee, Gavin is totally looking at me!” I hear some girls behind me not really whisper.

“He totally likes you babe.” her friend says.

Oh, if only you knew I laugh to myself.

After a little while, the girls keep not really whispering and I start getting more and more irritated. I start feeling sorry for Gavin having to deal with people like them.

I hear another giggle and before I can snap at them to shut up already, its almost my turn.

Again, the Guardian asked if I'd like a picture and I open my camera and hand it over with an enthusiastic “if you don't mind, thank you.”

 

I turn my attention back to Gavin and Dan, they were finishing up with the person in front of me, giving him a hug, he goes to collect his phone and I step forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woohoo! and with only 5 minutes to go!   
> I said it be up later today and here we are!
> 
> Yay! Gavin is in the next chapter! I can't wait to see where this goes. I'm really enjoying this story and I hope you are too.
> 
> Please consider leaving a comment and, as always, I'm open to suggestions. Thank you so much for getting this far and bearing with me!  
> Happy reading!
> 
> Nicoleexx


	11. Chapter 11

Gavin's eyes are shining and his smile lights up the room and the way its all set up, I reach Dan first.

 

I smile at Dan but my eyes keep flicking Gavin's way.

“Hello!” Dan says happily “how are you doing?”

I slide my badge over to him across the table, Jeremy's signature facing upwards.

“I’m great, thank you!” I reply, watching the pen glide over my badge. “I’m having an awesome time!”

“That’s great!” he says, he says, sliding the badge over to Gavin.

 

“I see you’ve met Jeremy.” the sound of his voice makes my heart stop and a blinding smile stretches across my face.

 

“I did! It was lovely to meet him” he raises his eyebrow at me and I laugh. “Not at nice as meeting you of course” I send him a cheeky wink and his smirk melts me.

He finally turns his attention to my badge and flips it over to the unmarked side.

I make my way to the other side of the table and stand between them as Gavin marks my badge. When he's finished, he stands straight and wraps his arm around my waist as Dan throws his arm across my shoulders. We smile for the camera and I turn to hug each of them.

 

Gavin squeezes a little harder and I hold on a little longer before letting him go to collect my badge.

While doing so I overhear Gavin whisper “she's the girl from last night”

Dan lets out a shocked “no way!” my heartbeat quickens and I turn towards them.

“Thank you guys so much!” I start to make my way over to the guardian holding my phone. “I hope you enjoy the rest of the con!”

 

“I can't believe it!” I hear Dan say and I can't help but feel overjoyed. Gavin talked about me! I hold my badge to my chest and smile to myself making my way to the meeting place I'd planned Allie.

 

Seeing she wasn't there yet, I settle on the floor to wait for her and look over my freshly marked badge.

I smile at Jeremy and Dan's signatures and sucking in a breath, I flip the plastic over.

My heart stops at the sight of Gavin's handwriting filling the entire back side.

  
  


_ ‘Your favourite slow-mo guy,   _

_ Gavin <3 ‘ _

  
  
  


I let out the breath I was holding and press the badge to my chest, content with the world.

 

I wait for a good 30 minutes before I spot Allie making her way through the crowds towards me, a goofy smile on her face.

 

“Hey Al” I stand up from my spot on the floor to greet her.

 

“I can't believe I just met my future husband.” she looks at her badge and pushes it out for me to see.

 

I glance down at Burnies scribbled name and laugh “I promise not to tell Jeremy” she rolls her eyes at me

“It's called polygamy” she shouts a little too loud “brother-husbands or whatever” she shrugs and I almost lose it.

 

“Come on you idiot,” I say wiping the tears from my eyes and grabbing her hand. “I want the best seats possible for the AH Panel” I turn towards the door and start to lead us to our next destination.

 

“Good thinking.” she says, picking up her pace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked it.
> 
> Okay, so, real talk. I've got the next chapter half written and man. It's long. But, I also don't want to cut it in two...
> 
> Now, I also want you to know that this is loosely based on my own experience.  
> I met Jeremy in the same way and said his accent was stronger in real life, I also had a signing with Gavin and Dan.  
> The rest is mostly fiction and my experience was at the first RTX London.  
> So, the AH panel in the next chapter has the questions basically lifted from when I saw them. I didn't ask one myself though like the reader will.  
> Anyways enough about me...  
> Happy reading!  
> Nicoleexx


End file.
